The goal of this research is to investigate the nature of bacteriocins from gram-positive bacteria. This includes a study of the isolation, purification, chemical composition, mode of action and genetic control of bacteriocins from staphylococci and lactobacilli. Using labelled precursors, the effects on protein, RNA and DNA synthesis in sensitive cells will be examined. Binding and kinetics of adsorbtion will also be studied. An attempt will be made to prepare neutralizing antibody against several of these bacteriocins and to establish a classification system. Several of the bacteriocins will be examined for activity in mice previously infected with a sensitive strain of S. aureus.